Field
The present disclosure relates to chemical reactor systems, and specifically to systems and methods for converting carbonaceous fuels in a chemical reactor system.
Technical Background
There is a constant need for clean and efficient energy generation systems. Most of the commercial processes that generate energy carriers such as steam, hydrogen, synthesis gas (syngas), liquid fuels and/or electricity are based on fossil fuels. Furthermore, the dependence on fossil fuels is expected to continue in the foreseeable future due to the lower costs when compared to renewable sources. Currently, the conversion of carbonaceous fuels such as coal, natural gas, and petroleum coke is usually conducted through a combustion or reforming process. However, combustion of carbonaceous fuels, especially coal, is a carbon intensive process that emits large quantities of carbon dioxide to the environment. Sulfur and nitrogen compounds are also generated in this process due to the complex content in coal.
Accordingly, there exists a continual need for improved fuel conversion systems which minimizes the production of undesirable pollutants and byproducts.